


Second Chance

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma!Hide, Different route and ending from original, M/M, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you know that you've been working a lot nowadays that you didn't realize you are already dead?"</p><p>Dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

"Huh, I'm so tired now,"

Hide yawned when he finally done with his works and errands. Being a college student and part-timer at CCG drained most of his energy. Not to mention his responsibility to look after Kaneki even from far away. He hardly had any time for himself, let alone to get a rest. Plus, money had been tight for him right now. He needed to make some earn or else he will be broke by the end of the month.

Hide was thinking to get another job or taking an overtime work, but this place had been practically deserted. It seemed that he was the only person left in CCG building. He better get home soon or else he would not get enough rest for his class. This place started to get eerie when he looked around. He did not believe in ghost, but his mind was capable to trick him on stuff like this.

As Hide walked down through the stair, he saw a silhouette of a figure stood at the ground floor. The blonde-haired man unablr to comprehend who was that person until he got a closer look. Turns out, Arima was standing with his arm crossed at the corner of the stair.

'That's odd, what is he doing here?' Hide asked himself. He would not mind to ignore CCG's Shinigami, but there was something off about him. His face was always bleak, but this time it was pure ice cold. Not to mention, he was wearing a black suit instead of his white coat. This was unusual for him.

"Arima-san, what are you doing here? Everyone was already home by now," Hide called him as he finay got down from the stairs. When Arima just gave him a small smirk, Hide could not help but shuddered. This guy never lifted his mouth to smirk, let alone smiling. What is wrong with him?

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Nagachika-san. Now, I finally found you..." Arima spoked in cold manner. His eyes was fixated to the part-timer only.

"You know what? I'm going home right now, bye!" Hide quickly fastened his step to get away from this older man. Arima was getting on his nerve right now.

When Hide just about to turn his body, Arima grabbed his right wrist and pinned him to the closest wall. Hide groaned in pain as his back hit the solid wall abruptly. He attempted to wriggle himself away from the bespectacled man, but he was obvioisly stronger than him.

"You know, it's been a pain in the neck for me to catch you. Now that I got you, I'm not going to let you go..." Arima grinned with a little madness in his eyes. One of his hand was placed on Hide's shoulder and hold him in one place. There was no escape for this young man to go.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?!" Hide shouted angrily. He could not understand what was happening to this guy. He still tried to move away even when he realized it was useless for him anyway.

When Arima slowly caressed Hide's cheek, he leaned his head next to Hide's ear and whispered "Don't you know that you've been working a lot nowadays that you didn't realize you are already dead?"

Dead?

Hide stopped his movement and gasped in shock. He stared down to Arima's eyes, but he sensed no lie come from this man. As much as he want to deny it, it appeared that he was telling the truth.

"You'are not Arima-san, right?" Hide asked for confirmation. The little nod from the white-haired man made Hide emotionally weaker.

The man who similar with Arima started to introduce himself "My name is Reaper. It is my job to bring the lost soul to the Underworld. But right now, I want to show you something,"

Reaper loosened his grip on Hide and let the young man rubbed his bruised wrist. When he was done, Reaper muttered something under his breath and entwined Hide's hand into his. A flash of bright light hurt Hide's eyes that he had to close his eyes tightly. When he opened them back, both of them were standing in the middle of hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Hide asked in confusion.

"You'll find out later," Reaper replied back and pulled Hide's hand with him. Hide blindly followed Arima's doppleganger silently. He had thousand of questions in his mind but he tried his best to silence himself. He did not think that it would be wise for him to say anything. 

As Reaper finally halted, Hide red the sign on the door in front of them: ICU.

"What are we doing in ICU? I thought I was dead," Hide inquired some answer from man in suit. None of this was making any sense to him.

"Why don't you take a peek?" Reaper twisted the doorknob and pushed the door. Hide entered into the room and saw the person on the hospital bed. His eyes was popping open and he covered his mouth out of instinct.

Imagine his surprise when he saw himself lying on the hospital with needles all over his body. Not to mention the he also had hospital's air mask covered his mouth for life support. He could not ignore the various scars over his face and arm.

"You've been in coma for a very long time. Your soul was bound tightly to your body, but it was getting loose as time goes by. Because of that, I could not decide whether I should bring you with me or not," Reaper patted his Hide's shoulder and explained his reason why he brought him here.

"But... why?" Hide was completely dumbfounded "What happen to me? How come I don't remember anything?"

Reaper sighed in despair "Your little incident with Kaneki Ken made you like this,"

As he mentioned his best friend's name, memories started to flash back in his own mind. He remembered the raid, the sewer, the blood, the half-ghoul and everything. He also remembered that he helped Kaneki to escape from the CCG. Yomo and Touka helped him to get Kaneki out and look after him. But before that happen, he remembered that Kaneki attacked and hurt him in a sadistic way. The way he laughed when he got a taste of Hide's flesh into his mouth echoed in Hide's ear.

Last thing he saw before his eyes closed was Kaneki's bloody tear poured down to his face.

"Are you okay, Nagachika-san?" Reaper started to get concern when the young man was wobbling on his own feet. He held Hide's body back just to make sure he would not fall.

"I'm... I'm okay," Hide gulped. He was a bit lightheaded after a waves of memory entered into his head. It was too much for him to handle with this situation.

When Reaper let go of Hide, the blondie requested for an answer "Is there any chance for me to stay here?"

"Honestly..." Reaper paused "without a concrete reason, I believe I must drag you out from here"

"I see..." Hide took a deep breath. He stepped closer to the bed and touched his body. He felt odd that he did not feel any pain right now. He tried to think if there was any good reason for him to not go yet. However, none of them came into his mind. He did not have anything or anybody in this world. He was practically alone right now. His goal was just to make sure Kaneki is happy and he believe his be friend could achieve that without him since Kaneki got new friend and family when he become ghoul. He did not need him anymore. There was nothing left for Hide to do right now.

Death started to sound better to him.

As he was lost in his own thought, the door creaked open out of nowhere. A young man who was clearly a fake wig with round glasses over his face came into this room. He took a chair nearby him and sat next to Hide. The young man did not realized the presence of a soul and a reaper next to him. His main focus was only to the person in coma.

Even if he wore wig and glass with unusual attire on him, Hide knew that young man was Kaneki. He wanted to call him out but he realized they were in different dimension right now. He wanted to hear what was Kaneki saying right now but he could not even hear anything from his best friend. Kaneki's mouth was mumbling but Hide could not get a thing a from him.

Yet, Reaper knew what was Kaneki talking right now. He chose to not tell Hide about it. He listened attentively on every words that poured out from the half-ghoul.

***

"Hello Hide..." Kaneki croaked his voice. He tried to think of something to say to his best friend. He heard that coma patient could hear whatever happen around then even if they in vegetative state. He had been visiting and talking to Hide whenever he could. Everyday, he had been waiting for Hide to open his eyes and awake. Sadly, he did not get his wish now.

So all he could do now was to talk to him.

"If you're asking about me, I'm fine! Touka had been like a mother hen to me, but I know she did that for my own good. We planned to make a new a cafe to replace Anteiku. Touka suggested the cafe's name as :Re, but I think that's a weird name. But if was you, I know you will give weirder name than that!"

Kaneki laughed bitterly after that statement. When he was done, he started to get bile in his throat and sniffled his nose. Hide always replied back his word with shitty jokes and any other nonsense with this kind of stuff. Kaneki thought he prefer his best friend to stay silence, but now he did not want it anymore. Oh, how he really wish just to hear Hide's voice again. He could not handle this loneliness anymore.

It had been pure hell to him to be without Hide's presence next to him!

"I beg you Hide, don't leave me like my mom did!" suddenly, Kaneki sobbed and burst into tears. He did a lot of mistake, but the one he regret most was leaving Hide behind before this happen. It was his own fault that he lose his only friend. The one that had stick with him from the start until now was lying on the bed while waiting for Death to claim him.

"Please Hide..." Kaneki whimpered and grabbed one of Hide's hand to his cheek "Give me one more miracle. For the love of God, please come back to me again..."

"I need you, with all my heart. I do anything to have you back,"

***

Reaper stared to the black-haired man and the lost soul repeatedly. After what he just heard from his confession, he believed that he just found his answer. He finally knew what to do right now.

The man in suit pulled Hide away from Kaneki's vicinity. He smiled gently toward the young soul when he saw question all over Hide's face. He caressed Hide's cheek again before he leanef forward to kiss Hide's cheek.

"I hope we won't meet again in the meantime," Reaper muttered next to a very flustered Hide. After that, the blondie started to get sleepy and fell down to Reaper's embrace.

***

"K....Kan... "

Kaneki's eyes perked up when he saw a recognizable, soft voice approached his ear. When he lifted his head, he saw Hide's eyes fluttered a few time while calling for his name. Kaneki's tear of happiness streamed down from his eyes.

"Hide, you're back!" Kaneki rejoiced in delight. Without wasting any time, he hugged his best friend tightly as if he does not want to let him go anymore. Feeling Hide's warmness and steady beating heart made Kaneki felt like home. He never thought a miracle would happen to him now.

Hide was too weak to move right now, but receiving a hug from Kaneki made him felt much more okay right now. From the corner of his eyes he saw Reaper smiled sincerely to them. He muttered 'Thank you' to him for giving him another chance to live.

"I hope you are happy with him, Hide" said the Reaper before he vanished into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I mentioned before I had big exam. But I feel the need to do this. And while I do have the plot for my chapter story, I still have trouble to make it into word. I just wanted to write story to release tension. Today is tiring day.


End file.
